Saturday
by jazzybizzle
Summary: Sally gets an unexpected guest on a slow Saturday. Shadally oneshot! Fluffeh and what not ;3


**I keep asking myself why I haven't been writing these two a long time ago. This ship needs more love! ;3**

* * *

Sally slid on one blue boot, followed by the other, flipping her long hair over her shoulder and out of the way. It was Saturday, and she was getting ready for a normal day out in Station Square.

_Knock knock knock_

"Hmm, I wonder who that is?" she wondered aloud as she stood. "I wasn't expecting company..."

The chipmunk lightly sprinted down the stairs and up to the front door, wrenching it open without looking through the peephole.

So it wasn't a shock when she gasped as a pair of arms were around her, pulling her body flush against the arms' owner, and warm familiar lips against her own. The flustered female relaxed, returning the kiss and gripping a set of strong shoulders.

The kiss broke after a moment, because oxygen was needed, and Sally pulled away to stare into ruby red eyes; normally, his gaze could frighten a person, but there wasn't one time that Sally felt so.

"Hey." Sally smiled.

"Hey," said Shadow, his own twitching at the corners of his lips.

She ran her hand up his muzzle. "Back so soon?"

"Faker was a little...eager to get home," he said, and she automatically thought of her rosy friend.

"I wouldn't blame him."

Hands on her hips, Shadow leaned back to give her a once-over. "Were you planning on going somewhere?"

"Just out," said Sally, shrugging. She wrapped her arms around his neck, leaning up against him. "But since you're here, my schedule is cleared. We can do whatever."

"That's...actually tempting."

Sally smiled, turning around, and Shadow followed her inside, shutting the door behind himself. He was actually a little tired, but he wanted to spend time with Sally first. He could sleep later, preferably in Sally's lap.

"Are you hungry?" he heard her ask as he lounged back on her couch. He answered with a wave of his hand and shake of his head.

She looked over her shoulder at him, ceasing her shuffling around the kitchen. Her blue eyes studied his body language. If anyone could read Shadow the Hedgehog like an open book, it was Sally Acorn.

He needed food, she decided. And sleep. He was close to nodding off, anytime now; his gaze on her was lidded, his head propped up so he wasn't completely comfortable. If he was the former, there was no doubt he would have been way under by now.

Softly smiling, she sauntered over to the dark hedgehog, swinging one leg over as she sat on him, straddling his hips.

"You're tired," she said.

"No I'm not," he denied.

She gave him a look.

"How can I sleep when you're sitting on me?" He held a mischievous, suggestive look in his eyes now.

Sally slapped his thigh.

"Ouch."

"Jerk."

Shadow shrugged his shoulders. "Guilty."

They stared at each other blankly, until Sally was the first to crack, trying to hide her smile. The dark hedgehog reached up, planing her cheek and coaxing her to look at him.

"Never hide that," he said quietly, and her cheeks felt warm. She reached up, intertwining their fingers to keep his hand there, then slowly began to slip his glove off.

Feeling Shadow's actual touch, his calloused hands against the softness of hers was a wonderful feeling. She felt closer to him, like they were connected.

"Why do you wear these?" she asked with closed eyelids, still holding his bare hand.

"Why are you the only girl I know that practically walks around naked?" At this, her eyes snapped open in alarm, much to his amusement. "Exactly. Come here."

She did so, leaning down reluctantly with judging blue eyes. His lips touched her forehead, arms around her to pull her down against him.

"Are you seriously doing this right now?" Sally demanded, raising her voice, palms flat on his chest.

"Shh," Shadow closed his eyes, lightly cupping the back of her head.

"What're you do-?"

"-Shh, Sals, I'm sleeping."

"No you're not! Lemme up!"

_"No,_" he growled, tightening his grip around her.

Sally sighed stubbornly, muttering something unintelligible. There was no winning against the Ultimate Life Form. She's known from personal experience.

So the red-faced chipmunk shifted against her boyfriend and decided to get comfortable too. _Might as well_.

.

She opened her eyes, batting her eyelashes as her vision cleared. The taste on her tongue felt thicker, her body carrying extra weight as if she was made of pure lead. Then she realized-

_Oh no._

Shadow smiled smugly against her hair, his fingers pulling through her auburn tresses. His actions made her want to go under again.

They lay, legs entwined, on a softer, wider surface than the couch. She was propped up against his chest in a slouched sitting position.

"Where are we?" she asked him huskily, her voice slightly deepened with sleep.

"You don't recognize your own room?"

Sally blinked. _Oh_.

"How did I...we...?"

"I carried you," Shadow told her in an isn't-it-obvious tone. "Your bed's a lot more comfortable than that damn couch." He looked down at her. "Did you sleep well? You were gone for a good four hours."

"How long did you sleep?"

"About three."

"So you spent the past hour watching me sleep?"

"If you find that romantic, then yes. If not, then no, I was not just watching you sleep-I was watching Food Network."

She giggled.

"Yes, because I find a pointless station _far_ more fascinating than my girlfriend." He rolled his eyes.

"Oh yeah? Between me and your motorcycle-"

His eyes narrowed. "You _wouldn't_."

"If you so much as hesitate-"

"That's like Rose asking Faker to choose between her and running, or Shorty asking the fox to choose between her and his inventions. _You never ask these questions."_

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"I'm hungry. You hungry?"

"No."

His stomach growled in protest.

Her smile was smug. "Sure you're not."


End file.
